The present invention relates to a recording and reproducing system, a server apparatus, a terminal apparatus, a recording and reproducing method, an operating method, and a program storage medium. More particularly, the invention relates to a home network system built on a local area network (LAN) established in the household.
Recent years have seen the widespread acceptance of video tape recorders along with TV sets by a majority of households. On many occasions, desired TV programs are recorded on the video tape recorder so that they may be reproduced for later viewing at a convenient time.
In the household, the video tape recorder is generally set up together with the TV set in one room such as the living room.
In that setup, it is necessary always to go into the room where the video tape recorder is installed along with the TV set in order to reproduce and view TV programs that were recorded on the video tape recorder. For users, the need always to reach the room for video-related operations can prove inconvenient.